


Movie Night at the Kurtzberg's

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Julerose - Freeform, Movie Night, Nathalie is my OC, One Shot, Well all next gen kids are my Oc's, adrigami, adult characters, tomatofox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Oneshot is related to the Super Nathan series around the 4th part.Lila Kurtzberg invited her closest friends to see her first movie as a leading actress. During the movie, there were some romance scenes, which made her husband feel down at the sight of it, worrying Lila because he didn't want to bother her.





	Movie Night at the Kurtzberg's

**Movie Night**

In the afternoon Lila was inside the kitchen standing in front of the counter with a bowl in front of her and from the wall cupboard over her she opened the doors and looked at the various snacks and groceries she had stored in there and took out a red-colored bag filled with yellow chips, then she took another chips bag out, which was colored in beige and contained orange sweet potato chips.

“I wonder how the sweet potato ones taste” Lila said to herself opening the two bags, then she filled the bowl first with the natural potato chips, then noted, that the bowl was almost full and grabbed the bowl and placed it behind the small dinner table inside the kitchen, where a few other bowls, filled with nuts, cookies and salty snacks. Lila walked across the kitchen to the fridge and opened the counter beside it to take another plastic bowl out and took it with her back to the counter to fill it with the sweet potato chips, then she crumpled up both bags and she walked with them back to the same direction she went before to the fridge and next to the counter stood the herd and next to it was the sink, which was built inside the counter and in front of the counter it had a door with a drawn, laminated picture of a grey dog dressed in green wearing a backpack on its back and standing with his front paws over a recycling bin. From the backpack of the dog came out a clutch holding a paper cup in it, which was supposed to demonstrate, that he was throwing it into the trash bin.

Lila opened the door to throw the packages into the bag, that was tightened around the trash bin. Lila closed the door, then looked at the table to see all the various snacks she had prepared for the evening. This evening Lila had invited some of her close friends to see her first movie, where she has the main role as an actress.

“Great” Lila mumbled, then heard a burst of laughter coming out from the living room, making Lila smile amused as she recognized the voice of her daughter and her husband, which seemed to be having fun together.

A young girl with long, brown braided ponytail ran into the kitchen passing beside Lila hiding behind her while chuckling.

“Wow Nathalie, who made your hair look like this?” Lila asked looking astonished at the child, which smiled a little embarrassed at the mother’s comment. “You look beautiful”

“Thank you, mommy,” The brunette girl said, watching the mother pick the ponytail to take a look at it.

“Rose, that was definitely Rose, wasn’t it?” Lila asked making Nathalie shake her head.

“This time it was Juleka” Nathalie corrected, then in the kitchen entered her father, Nathaniel Kurtzberg gazing around the area, then widened his eyes as he saw his daughter hiding behind the mother, afterward the girl started to laugh.

“Got ya!” Nathaniel barked and entered into the kitchen running at the girl, which ran off Lila’s back to go around the table, while Nathaniel stopped beside Lila to watch where the daughter was. “You think you can escape me?” The redhead questioned watching the girl slowly move forward to the end of the table, followed by Nathaniel, which observed her steps to be closer to her. Lila wide her eyes at her daughter as a sign, therefore as Nathalie paid attention to the mother Lila rolled her eyes down and up, making Nathalie nod and smirk while looking at her father. Nathaniel grinned at the girl, then watched Nathalie run up at the end of the kitchen and Nathaniel ran beside Lila to head at his daughter. Afterward, Nathalie raced back at the exit of the kitchen, then Nathaniel went around the kitchen and ended up slipping on the floor, falling on his back causing Lila to giggle.

“If you wore your slippers this wouldn’t have happened,” Lila said walking up at her husband going down on her knees.

“It’s weird since I was used to always walk around in our first home in socks. Well there we didn't have tiles, we had India rubber,”

“I had expected you to be like Ivan or Luka wearing the shoes all day on the days we weren’t living together” 

“I never took out my shoes, because you never asked at some point” Nathaniel mentioned earning a nod from the woman.

“I know also you never walked on dirt to have your shoes look like a mess,” The Italian woman said helping Nathaniel get up from the floor, then into the kitchen run his daughter towards the couple to hug her father.

“Daddy, can we draw Hunter and Heaven together?” Nathalie asked appearing in the kitchen with a kids magazine with a Cocker Spaniel and a Belgian Shepherd on the cover.

“Like that one on the fridge, we did last week?” Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the girl.

“Don’t you want to see with us the movie?” Lila asked the daughter, which shrugged her shoulder.

“Is it scary? Nathalie asked a little timid.

“No of course not honey.” Lila responded.

“It isn’t also a good idea to watch horror movies with your mother, because……”

“Nathy….” Lila hissed making Nathaniel snicker.

“I was just kidding babe. Your mother….also doesn’t like them” Nathaniel invented earning a nod from the daughter.

“Okay” Nathalie responded, then the doorbell rang calling Lila’s attention, which got up on her feet.

“That must be Kagami and Adrien” Lila mentioned and walked out of the kitchen leaving her husband back with her daughter.

“Daddy mommy always says you’re a bad liar and I know you were lying,” Nathalie said glancing up at her father, which sighed.

“We tell it you one day when you’re older….or when we’re not quite right in the head.

Lila walked in the corridor of the house at the entrance and opened the door to see her best friend Kagami gazing at Lila, which had opened the door while Adrien stood beside Kagami caressing her roundish belly.

“Wow, it’s growing so fast” Lila vowed looking down at Kagami’s baby bump.

“I feel like it was just yesterday, that Kagami’s belly was small and thin as usual,” The blonde said taking his hand off, then grabbed his wife on her hand.

“You had to see it before our cat lying over my belly all relaxed enjoying the little sounds he heard from the inner,” The blue-haired woman explained earning a nod from Lila.

“Aww”

“The sounds are really reassuring when you ever feel down and afterward decide to lie your ear on it” Adrien mentioned. “Last week I got mad at my cousin and chatted with Kagami about it, then I lied my head down on the bump, soon I felt better about it”

“That sounds great,” Lila said moving her head aside, then looked neutral nothing someone was missing. “Where is Elliot?” Lila asked curious.

“The first classes at the E.F.I.P. have a class trip together and are going to overnight at Créteil. The teacher assured us the students would call us all around the 8 am before they would head to bed,”

“Wow your boy is a little far away from home and at that age”

“It’s not really that far thought,” Adrien corrected. “And I think it won’t be a problem for him since Rouven is present too”

“At least he’s got a friend there” Lila mentioned earning a nod from the couple. “Come on you two, get in. Rose and Juleka are already here” Lila invited the couple stepping in making space for the couple, then Adrien guided his wife into the house of the Kurtzbergs, leaving Lila behind, which closed the door of the entrance.

In the living room, Lila sat on the couch next to Kagami, Adrien, Rose and Juleka a little tightly together. On the floor sat Nathalie, which looked at the opening of the videos, then felt someone pass her hand under her braid, making her turn her head back to see Rose.

“It looks very nice” Rose complimented earning a smile from the brunette, afterward Rose grabbed Nathalie from under her arms. “Come you can sit on my lap” Rose offered the little girl, that had let herself pick up from the woman, then sat on the legs of the woman and giggled as Rose had pecked the girl on the cheek.

“Look Nathalie there is your mother’s name” Adrien mentioned looking at the brunette, which rolled her eyes at the TV screen.

“Uhm L…..L..Lila….K...u…..kurtz….berg…….Lila Kurtzberg?” Nathalie read making Adrien nod.

“Exactly”

“And what does Star…...li….ng mean?” Nathalie asked the blonde man.

“Starring is another word to say, who plays the main role in the movie, which in this case is your mother”

Nathalie nodded, then looked at Kagami’s belly bump and gazed up at the woman, which was looking at the screen, afterward she gazed at the side as she noted the little girl observe her.

“Do you want to feel my tummy?” Kagami questioned the little girl with a smile, then Nathalie looked at the belly and shrugged her shoulders.

“Shall I pet it along with you?” Rose questioned smiling at the brunette girl, then Nathalie nodded a little timid and Rose grabbed Nathalie’s right hand with both of hers and opened it.

“You held your hand like this” Rose explained as Nathalie had her hand open flat, then Rose placed her own flat hand over hers and guided it slowly at Kagami’s belly. “Stroke it slowly Nathalie, maybe you might feel it kicking” Rose instructed the young girl which slowly passed her in circular moves around the belly bump, feeling more relieved about it afterward she looked up at Kagami, who smiled simper at the young girl, then Nathalie had stopped and Kagami placed her hand over the girl’s head.

“How did it feel?” Kagami questioned caressing the head, watching the child enjoying the attention.

“I think I felt it kick” Nathalie responded. “It kind of moved up and down a very little bit”

“That’s right Nathalie”

“Only two more months and our girl will see the light of the world for the first time,” Adrien said leaning his forehead on Kagami’s face, making her smile and sink her head down on him.

“Hurry up Nathaniel, the movie is starting” The Italian woman warned loud to her husband at the kitchen.

“Just a minute, pumpkin” Nathaniel responded. “The popcorn is nearly done”

After almost an hour all were entertained with watching the movie, except for Nathalie, which had fallen asleep on Juleka’s shoulder and the raven-haired woman had her hand placed behind the child’s back from caressing her.

“She’s a treasure” Juleka whispered at her girlfriend, who nodded in agreement.

_On the TV screen appeared Lila in a dark gray dress standing in the middle of a crowd of dancing couples, which were all well dressed to the event. In the scene, there was a prom of a high school and Lila was watching a tall brown-haired guy talk with another guy in the scene, which stood together there with a blonde girl drinking a glass of punch._

_Lila smiled amorously at the man, then approached the trio slowly and as she was close to them, the man noted her and smiled at him._

“_Hey Jessy” The man greeted the brunette._

“_Hey Brendon” The brunette greeted. “H….how you’re doing?”_

“_Good” Responded the man. “And you?”_

“_The same” The woman responded. The girl and the other man looked at each other, then looked both at Jessy and Brendon._

“_Hey dude, we’re up there to get some food”_

“_Alright, I might join you later” Brendon responded watching the friends leave._

“Isn’t that Diego Wijk from Cross my heart?” Adrien asked looking at Lila.

“Yeah, it is him” Responded Lila.

“I saw him last week at the supermarket buying eggs” Nathaniel mentioned, which sat next to Lila over the lean of the couch. “I think he was alone there”

“He’s living at the moment with a few old classmates of him in a commune” Explained Lila. “He’s so far I know single”

“Okay,” Nathaniel answered.

“At the salon, several women talked a lot about him, how handsome he is, that he’s got a nice body and that he’s like the Swedish version of David Buckingham or something like that,” Rose mentioned. “Many seem to like this guy”

"Really?" Nathaniel asked surprised earning a nod from Rose and Juleka.

“Some girls at the wardrobe got jealous at me for having to kiss him in this movies” Lila explained making Nathaniel wide his eyes.

“You get to kiss him in the movie?” Nathaniel asked surprised.

“Look, look” Rose mentioned and Nathaniel looked at the TV screen, where the man had kissed Lila’s character on the cheek for short.

“Ah, I see it” Nathaniel responded a little relieved at the cheek his wife got in the movie.

“You’re really okay with that Nathy?” Lila questioned looking at her husband, which observed the fictional characters interact in the movie.

“Uh me….sure of course...I mean it’s just a movie, right?”

“Of course silly” Lila said pecking the husband on the cheeks. “Everything in the movie is played. Nothing there is true”

“I know, I know, it’s just weird I’m not used to it yet”

“Yeah it’s a little weird I know” Lila admitted earning a nod from the husband and looked at the TV screen back to see the continuation of the scene.

“_This is probably a little unusual. Guys like me shouldn’t fall in love with a bookworm. We’re supposed to be the ones interested in cheerleaders and the popular girls, but….you’re different….you’re different from all these girls. You’re special” Brendan said making Jessy smile. “You’re also not that type of girl, that uses lots of makeup and wears dresses, skirts and all that...well besides now”_

“_Maybe I have a little confession to make to you too. I thought if I would dress up like that you would notice me and actually care about me”_

“_I have always seen you, Jessy. I….just thought you wouldn’t care about me because you would think I’m a jerk”_

“_No, you’re not. You’re very sweet” Jessy said caressing the man on the cheek. Jessy went on her tiptoes placing her hands behind Brendan’s head planting a kiss on his lips surprising him, afterward he closed his eyes and deepens the kiss enjoying it along with the brunette._

“Uh I’ve gotta go to the toilet, excuse me,” Nathaniel said getting up from the couch leaving the living room. Lila watched Nathaniel leave, then looked back at the screen again, where the characters were still kissing.

After less than a minute Nathaniel was back and sat down on the lean again to continue to watch the movie, now showing Jessy along with Brendan walking together out of the school chatting.

“Are there more of the sweet potato chips?” Asked Adrien Agreste looking at the Kurtzbergs.

“No that was the last one” Lila responded.

“I’m going to look, maybe there’s more. There could be still somewhere one I might have bought a time ago” Nathaniel told the blonde getting up from the couch walking back into the kitchen.

“Is Nathaniel okay?” Asked the blue-haired woman looking at her friend. “It’s the second time he left during a kiss scene of you?”

“I don’t know, maybe he is bothered about the scenes” Lila answered. “We didn’t even kiss that wild. That movie is for every audience to be seen”

“Maybe it’s just a coincidence” Adrien mentioned making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

Nathaniel appeared in the living room with a green-colored potato chip bag and held it in front of Adrien.

“I was wrong, those were cheese-flavored chips. They taste like the texmex ones”

“They will do it too” Adrien responded opening the bag then before he took it out he showed it to Kagami. “Do you want one?”

“I just take one, I shouldn’t eat too many chips” Kagami responded putting her hand inside the bag to take a chip out, then she placed it inside her mouth starting to chew on it.

“You’re alright Nathaniel?” Kagami asked making Nathaniel open his eyes in surprise.

“Me?” Asked Nathaniel shocked. “Yes, sure I am alright. Why are you asking?”

“It’s strange seeing you leave the room at the exact moment Lila kisses someone on TV”

“Oh that’s just a coincide….I know all this on TV is played to entertain people. Aren’t we all entertained?” Nathaniel asked a little anxious at Kagami being suspicious about his behavior.

“Yes….”Kagami responded neutral, then looked back at the screen and saw Adrien place his hand on her shoulder.

“He will be fine, don’t worry” Adrien promised earning a nod from the wife.

Nathaniel sat on the lean, then felt Lila place her hand over his hand and he looked down at his wife, which smiled at him afterward he smiled warmly at the wife then looked at the TV screen seeing Jessy and Brendan stay in front of an open bus door, where Jessy was about to enter. Before she did it, Jessy hugged the man again and both shared a long goodbye kiss, afterward, Nathaniel got up again and walked into the kitchen.

“I need to wash my hands. Excuse me” Nathaniel mentioned making Lila frown, which decided to get up from the couch and follow the husband into the kitchen seeing him open the water tap watching it run into the sink. Lila walked closer to the redhead and placed her hand over his shoulder causing him to jump aside, then he sighed in relief to find out it’s Lila Kurtzberg.

“Oh it’s just you” Nathaniel replied and looked along with Lila at the water running out of the tap.

“You’re not going to wash your hands?” Lila asked, then Nathaniel nodded and placed his hands under the water to wash them. “Are you alright Nathaniel?” The brunette asked watching the husband add soap to his hands and rub them together until it gets foamy.

“Yes, yes I am fine” Nathaniel responded, then Lila grabbed the kitchen towel and handed it out to the man, which took it to dry his hands.

“Thank you”

“Nathy, listen you don’t have to pretend you’re fine with my kissing scenes in the movies. I can feel they bother you in some way. You’re leaving every time they’re shown on screen”

“Sorry” Nathaniel apologized. “I don’t know, but when I see it, it makes me think of us. Like he’s a totally awesome guy compared to me.”

“Oh Nathy, I already told you everything there is fictive. In reality, Diego isn’t that type of guy, that he plays. He’s just a regular actor, that has been a little longer in show business than me. He’smight be a little arrogant, but he was nice to me and gave me advice during the filming,"

“I don’t know, the scenes are all so real. It really looks like you two have a thing for each other”

“If you see it that way, I guess we did a great job then,” Lila said watching Nathaniel sank his head, afterward she grabbed him on his hands gazing up at his turquoise-colored eyes. “Nathy, don’t be sad. I didn’t mean in that way. I just mean it, that it’s great that it looked so real to you as we worked together on the scenes”

“Well….it actually looked very realistic to me or I am just being silly”

“No, you’re not” The brunette denied. “You’re right….what about the rest of the movie?” Asked the Italian woman. “What did you think about my acting?”

“I feel like you have improved since your role at the foreign beauties series”

“You really think so?” Lila asked glowing at the man.

“You acted more humane in the movie. The series you were humane too, but it didn’t look as good as it looked in the movie” The redhead praised the female.

“Aww that’s sweet, thank you!” Lila raved hugging the husband.

“Maybe you will get the revelation of the year award in the golden globes, what do you think?”

“Nath, you’re exgagerating”

“Who knows, could happen” Nathaniel added. “Didn’t Luka get one there?”

“Yes he did, but he practiced so much. He deserved it”

“And so do you. You worked hard to become an actress. You made many background appearances, some secondary appearances and recently you had two main roles. This is a great reason to be chosen for the awards”

“You’re so sweet Nath” Admitted Lila giving him a peck on his nose.

“I was just telling the truth. You deserve it” Nathaniel stated earning a nod from Lila, which placed her arms around the husband hugging him.

“Will you join us for the rest of the movie?” Lila asked the husband. “There will only be a kissing scene of me near the end and if you want you can look away or kiss me or do anything else”

“Sure, this time I’ll be better. I promise”

“Good, but don’t forget you can always talk with me about it if something about the movies bothers you”

“Okay, but I try to behave myself. It’s your job after all” Nathaniel stated earning a nod from his wife and the two entered back into the living room and sat down next to Kagami, which was drinking a glass of orange juice, then bowed forward to place the glass back on the table and leaned herself back on the couch.

“Are you feeling better now?” Asked Kagami earning a nod from the redhead.

“Yeah, I should have talked with Lila before, but sometimes I don’t want to bother her with my problems, cause sometimes they’re kind of silly” Nathaniel explained the Japanese woman.

“I prefer to talk with Kagami about problems, even if they’re silly or not. It makes me feel better most of the times” Adrien told the friend.

“You and Lila know each other very well. There’s no need to worry about it.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Next time I won’t forget to talk to Lila. I promise” Nathaniel said watching Lila lean her head on his arm making him smile and place his arm around her.

Adrien smiled at Nathaniel’s promise then gazed at Kagami, which mirrored his facial expression, then watched Adrien place his hand on the baby bump caressing it, then gave it a peck on it and lied his head over it embracing it, making Kagami smirk lovely at the blonde and place her hand over his back. The blue-haired woman looked aside at her best friend, which was looking at the screen, then moved her head to the side of Kagami rolling her eyes down at the belly, chuckling at the sight.

“Who had thought we would end up with such lovable dorks?” Lila asked her friend, which giggled at the comment of her friend, afterward both looked back at the TV screen, watching Lila’s character fall asleep with an amorous face of the most amazing night she has ever had.

**The End**


End file.
